Avatar Brittany
by foxesmate4life
Summary: (This story is a crossover but I wanted both Santana and Britt's names in the description.) Spoiled Princess Brittany of the Earth Kingdom has found out that she is the new Avatar. She will have to travel across the four nations with her best friend Quinn to master the elements, picking up some new friends on the way.(Brittana! as well as Quitt friendship.)
1. The Reveal of the Avatar

I do not own glee or either of the Avatar series.

* * *

It is a day of celebration for the Earth Kingdom. King Pierce's daughter is throwing a 16th birthday party of the ages and all the nobles and members of the upper ring of Ba Sing Se are in attendance. Since the tragic death of their queen less than a year ago, the Earth Kingdom needed something to celebrate, and the princess' birthday was just the thing. Princess Brittany is the most personable and beautiful princess the great city has ever seen and the Ba Sing Se elite are ecstatic to attend the celebration.

The party has already begun, however Brittany has decided to be fashionably late, spending the time getting ready with her best friend Quinn. Quinn was of the Northern water tribe; her father is an ambassador to the Earth Kingdom and lives in the embassy in Ba Sing Se. Brittany and Quinn have gone to prep school together since they were children and became fast friends. Quinn was bullied for being the only water bender in school, but Brittany was always interested in people that are different and keen on befriending them and learning about what makes them unique.

"Britt, your party started 37 minutes ago." Quinn has exhausted every idea she can think of to get her friend to go to her own party and has resorted to telling her how many minutes have gone by since the party began.

"I know Quinny but I have to look perfect! I'm the princess and it is my birthday and I am GOING to get a boyfriend if it kills me! I have to dress to impersonate" Brittany exclaimed as she put on the finishing touch of blush on her cheeks.

"You mean impress Britt." Quinn said with a smirk. "By the way, it's been 38 minutes since your party began…"

"Yeah, right, whatever. The point is I want to IMPRESS that boy Sam, you know, the son of Mr. Evans from the counsel of five. I really want him to be my boyfriend."

"Sweetie I'm afraid a boyfriend is the last of your concerns this evening."

King Pierce entered the room and walked up behind his daughter's vanity. Some official looking men followed behind him and bowed before Brittany.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Daddy I'm 16! I think I'm a little old for your 'my baby girl shouldn't be dating' speech."

"Brittany I am being serious, please listen to me. These men are from the Earth Kingdom Avatar temple. They are here to announce the new Avatar."

Brittany's face hardened, she knew they would not be here in her bedchamber if these men weren't here because of her. The Avatar is announced on their 16th birthday, and since the past Avatar, Avatar Kyla, was a waterbender, she knew the next one would be of the Earth Kingdom; all the pieces fit together. Quinn rushed to her side and comforted the now crying Brittany.

"You should be proud Brittany, this is your destiny and you need to accept that." King pierce responded to his daughter's tears.

"I know I could not be prouder. I wish your mother was here to see this."

Brittany looked up at her father with big eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can I at least wait until tomorrow to announce to the city? I want everyone to treat me normally at my party." Brittany wiped her tears and looked in the mirror to see if there was anyway to hide how upset she was from her guests.

Her dad simply nodded and turned to leave the room. At the door he turned to look at the sages.

"You will begin your training with my daughter after her public speech tomorrow. She is not yet a earthbending master and I am hoping that she will respond better to the teachings of a earth sage since she certainly has not taken to Master Roz."

He directed his attention to Brittany once more. "Come down to your party soon Princess, the fate of the world has just been put on your shoulders, the least you could do is make an appearance at your own party." And with that he and the sages left.

Her father's attempt at a joke had sent Brittany back into tears. "Shh Britt, it's okay. No one expects you to be this big hero right away. You will have so much training that you'll be ready for anything and I will be here every step of the way. I can even teach you water bending after you have learned the other two."

"I don't want to train! I don't want to learn waterbending, or airbending, and especially not firebending! I don't want to travel to the Air Temples or the Fire Nation, or save the world, or do spiritual mumbo jumbo! I just want to be a normal princess who doesn't have to worry about anything but being friendly and looking pretty. That's who I am, that's what I'm good at, and I don't want to change. Can't they just pick someone else?" Brittany knew she was being a baby, but she meant every word she was saying, and on top of it all she was terrified.

"I don't know what to say B. I can't help you accept you fate, but I do know you need to. Our world and the spirit world are counting on you to at the very least master the elements. But there is no rush; the world isn't in any major crisis that needs Avatar interference. So take a deep breathe and lets go have fun at your party. We can start worrying about your Avatar stuff tomorrow. And I mean we, you aren't in this alone Britt. "

"Thanks Quinn. You're the best friend in the whole entire world. I just need a minute to redo my makeup and pretend like everything is okay."

* * *

"Quinn!" The Earth King bellowed at the young girl who was only a few feet away from where he was standing.

"Yes your majesty?" Quinn considered King Pierce an uncle or father figure, but since yesterday he seemed tense and irritable. She knew he was just nervous for his daughter, but Brittany could really use a supportive and compassionate dad right now or than ever. So far, he did not fall under the category of compassionate.

"Where is my daughter?" He asked, teeth and fists clenched.

It was 10 minutes past that scheduled time of the announcement the whole city of Ba Sing Se was present outside the palace. This was a huge deal because usually only members of the upper ring or their invited guests were allowed past the dividing barrier of the middle and upper rings. The last time the whole city had been permitted in the upper ring had been the last revealing of the Avatar.

"She told me she would be here, she said she just had to run back to her room and get her bracelet and she'd meet us outside."

"Could you please go get her Quinn, this is starting to be embarrassing." The king asked, looking around at his subjects who looked a cross between anxious and bored.

"There's no need daddy, I'm here!" Brittany exclaimed out of breath as she ran out of the house.

The crowed cheered and there were a few who shouted things along the lines of 'happy birthday' and 'we love you princess' as Brittany walked up to address them.

She gave her father and Quinn a sheepish glance as a sorry for being late, but it also gave them a little glimpse of how incredibly nervous she was. Quinn gave her a reassuring smile as the Earth King waved her on in encouragement to begin her speech.

"Hi everyone!" She tried to bring on her usual playful demeanor and charm with a wave and a larger than life fake smile.

There was a chorus of cheers and hellos from the crowd as Brittany continued.

"I, um, well I guess you all know my 16th birthday was yesterday." She started.

There was a loud applause before she continued.

"And I think you also know that the Avatar is announced on his or her 16th birthday."

This earned some whispers and mumbles from the crowd.

"And, um, what I'm trying to say is that last night I found out that I am the new Avatar." The last part of the sentence flew out of her mouth and she looked around at the reactions of the crowd with huge, nervous eyes.

There was an uproar of chatter from the citizens of Ba Sing Se that the Dai Li and other guards could not quiet down.

Brittany overheard a woman in the front say to her husband, "But she's so stupid."

The blonde honed in on the conversation and her husband returned, "Well, she isn't the brightest honey, but she is a kind spirit and I think that's what the world could really use."

This earned an eye roll from his wife.

The young girl was on the verge of tears again. She knew she wasn't that smart, sometimes she forgot her middle name, but hearing one of her subjects say that was a hard blow to her esteem. She looked back at her best friend with fresh tears on the brim of her sparkling blue eyes. Quinn shot her a look that read ' I know it's hard but you have to keep going.' Brittany turned around to continue to speak to the crowd while the noise was at a dull roar.

"I know that I may not be the wisest or most powerful Avatar the world has seen, and I know that some of you, including myself, might doubt my abilities. But I am going to try my very hardest to be a good Avatar because I love all of you so much, you are the best subjects a princess could ask for."

She got a loud cheer from the audience and gained some courage, "I know I can master the elements, and I'm pretty good at talking to people and fixing arguments so I bet I can be a good bridge between our world and the spirit world, and I am absolutely positive that with the Earth Kingdom behind me, I can face any threat to peace that comes to this world. So what I'm asking is, are you behind, me not only as your princess, but as your Avatar?"

This time every citizen of Ba Sing Se was clapping. Brittany's cheeks reddened due to the overwhelming support from her people.

The king came forward and bowed the traditional Earth Kingdom bow towards his daughter. "The Earth Kingdom and the city of Ba Sing Se welcome the new Avatar and hope that, if the time is presented, we can be aid her on her journey for peace and bringing balance to the world."

As the Earth Kingdom continued to cheer, the princess bowed back quickly before she sprang up and hugged her father.

* * *

A/N: In my mind, this story takes place as if the war never happened. Aang died in the storm and the waterbender who came after him was not Korra, but Kayla. now it is the time that would have been in the middle of the war if it happened, so all the technology and everyday life is pretty consistent of that in the first series.


	2. The Big Bad Badgermoles

I was hoping there were some fellow Avatar loving Brittana shippers! Sorry for the lack of Brittana in the first two chapters but I needed to set up Brittany's background since she is the Avatar and main focus of the story. But there will definitely be some Santana in the next chapter so don't worry. I also just wanted to clarify that this story is during the time period of the original series but as if the war never happened, so no Korra characters will be mentioned because they don't exist yet.

I don't own glee or avatar

* * *

"AAAAAHHH! No! I'm sorry but this is not what I signed up for! I'm going home!" Shrieked Brittany.

The Avatar had left with the sages and Quinn the same day as her announcement to Ba Sing Se. They had taken three tamed eel hounds and gotten to the great city of Omashu in a matter of hours. It had been a couple weeks and the sages had decided to take her into the Kolau Mountains themselves to meet some very special earthbenders. Now Brittany was face to face with the largest rodent she had ever seen.

"Avatar Brittany, this is a badgermole. They are the world's first earthbenders." One of the sages said in hopes of calming the young girl.

"He will not hurt you, just show him some of your earth bending and I am sure he will show you his." Another sage added.

"Oh I've heard of badgermoles! They are the animals that taught Oma and Shu how to bend, The whole reason humans can earthbend at all! You are so awesome Mr. Badgermole! I'm going to name you Lord Tubbington, I mean know offense or anything, but you're HUGE." Brittany went up closer to the gigantic creature and tried to pet his face.

The creature growled a low growl and backed up a couple steps causing the blonde to pout. She then remembered she hadn't shown Lord Tubbington any bending yet. She has been practicing a great deal with the Earth King of Omashu since she has been living here and she was ready to show this Badgermole some serious earthbending. She planted her feet firmly into the ground using the earth below her as the ultimate support. Her knees bent and fists clenched as she grabbed on to the overwhelming sensation of the earth around her, she straightened and pushed off causing a circle of the ground to dip under the surface before it instantly shot up, carrying the Avatar with it. Brittany sprung off the platform and proceeded to flip over the beast beside her. While in the air, the blonde picked up the platform she had made and positioned it right where she was to land. As she landed, it sunk to the ground with a thud. Brittany was ecstatic, after practicing that move with Bumi over and over; she finally had gotten it right. The badgermole turned his head towards the girl now on his other side and sniffed her. The great beast licked her and Brittany knew she had done something right.

"Now that you have earned his trust, we are positive he will teach you his ways. The badgermoles are blind; they rely on earthbending to see their surroundings. They bend in a different way than humans, a more sensory form. They can feel when someone is attacking them and predict the next move of the attacker. The earth has a lot to tell you young Avatar, and these creatures will tell you how to listen." Brittany nodded to the sage as she patted the nose of Lord Tubbington.

"So I guess I'll come back tomorrow for more training time with Lord T then" The girl started to walk towards the way they came in and large rock came up from the ground before her, blocking her path.

"I'm afraid you will not be leaving the caves today Brittany." A sage said as the others began to walk out the tunnel they had walked in.

"What are you talking about? Even if you leave me here, I can just bend my way out."

"That's the plan." Said the remaining sage before he jumped forward and brought a rock out of the ground that flew towards the blonde and forcefully pushed her deep into the cave.

* * *

Brittany woke up on the ground trying to recall how she had gotten there, and why her whole body ached. As memory of the sage attacking her came back, she abruptly sat up and opened her eyes to see if her aggressor was still there. She saw nothing but darkness and immediately knew the sage had closed the tunnel that had let in the light. She was trapped in here with no sight with a bunch of giant beast that she couldn't see, needless to say, she was terrified.

As soon as Brittany stood up, she ran towards the direction she knew she had come from. She held her hands out in front of her to bend away the walls that stood in her path. After several minutes of running and pushing the walls, she knew the sages had changed the configuration of the tunnels to trap her in here. All of the sudden a wet object struck her body followed by a growl.

"Lord Tubbington! Brittany exclaimed. She never thought shed ever be more excited to be licked by a badgermole. "You have to help me get out of here."

The blonde understood the sages reasoning now, she was going to have to learn to see the way Lord Tubbington sees to get out of these mountains. The rumbling of the ground as the Badgermole began to walk told Brittany he was walking in the opposite direction of where she and the sages had come from.

"No Lord T I need to get out of here not get more lost!"

But the creature kept on walking and Brittany was in no condition to be alone, so she followed him deeper into the cave.

Lord Tubbington stopped walking and the ground began to shake more furiously than when the beast had been moving. She heard earth sliding against earth as the badgermole grunted as it lifted up on to its hind feet and then came back down with a thud. Brittany knew that even though she hadn't seen it, she had just felt a badgermole earthbend. She was starting to realize she could pick up what was going on around her through her ears and the vibrations in the ground. She could follow the bagermole based on the disturbance his footsteps caused in the ground. She guessed that we had just reached a dead end and he was moving it out of the way so they could continue on.

A great deal of time had passed and Brittany just kept following Lord Tubbington, trying to mimic his movements and be more aware of the earth around her. She tunes into the vibrations of the earth whenever the beast makes a move and tries to feel those same vibrations when she makes contact with the ground. She is touching every wall and surface she can find to gage her surroundings as much as she possible can, but the young Avatar is getting exhausted.

Brittany is about to tell Lord T she needs a break when all of the sudden she hears the flapping of wings along with the scraping of claws on the cavern walls. She remembered the stories she used to hear about the badgermoles and how they lived in the caverns with these horrible animals called wolfbats, and she knew those must be what were coming. If she remembered correctly, the badgermoles are the only known predator of the wolfbat, but something told her that she and Lord Tubbington were greatly out numbered. She knew that without her sight she was of very little use to her companion, so she proceeded to hide behind him. She could hear the wolfbats getting closer and it seemed like more were following behind. She could feel the badgermole in front of her ready himself for fighting as the bats approached; she could even feel when a huge rock was lifted out of the ground by the beast. As the boulder was being lifted up by the badgermole, Brittany heard a loud roar from the beast and what sounded like many wolfbats biting her animal friend. The boulder came crashing down followed by another loud roar from Lord Tubbington and Brittany knew his own boulder had hit him. She could feel the wolfbats closing in on their soon to be dinner and she knew she had to do something. She had gained a little bit of her eyesight back as they had adjusted to the light, so she tried to squint and make out the wolfbats surrounding her and her friend, but it just wasn't cutting it. A wolf bat had spotted her and pounced, causing Brittany to be forcefully slammed into the ground. She encased herself with the earth around her so the wolf could not bite into her flesh and then something overtook her. Brittany could feel the movements of her wolf attacker through her body; but not only that, she could feel the other wolfbats circling her and Lord Tubbington, she could feel her friend's breath as he lay there so close to death. The blonde could feel the walls and the tunnels around her as if she were seeing them.

Her eyes started to glow as she stood up and swatted the wolfbat in front of her out of the way as if it were a tiny fly. She bent the earth encasing her into daggers and shot them at the wolfbats now gnawing at the flesh of her companion causing some to meet their demise and others to flee. The Avatar clenched her fists and stood in front of the badgermole. She slowly sent a wave of earth towards the remaining wolfbats, making it bigger and bigger as it collected the wolfbats and sent them down the tunnel they came from. After the wave sent them back, Brittany closed of the tunnel and turned to help her dying friend. She lifted the gigantic boulder off of the beast and flung it at the wall causing it to break into smithereens as the badgermole was freed. The bright light faded in the blonde's eyes as the young girl became dizzy and fainted.

Brittany woke up seconds later and realized what she had just done. She had heard of the Avatar state; the children of Ba Sing Se were told of Avatar Kyoshi creating a whole island while in the Avatar state, or how Avatar Roku, in the Avatar state, single handedly stopped Fire Lord Sozin from starting a war on all the nations. Brittany had gone into the Avatar state, and she hated it. She had absolutely no control over her actions and she had killed something, for the first time in her life she had taken that of another creature. She made a vow never to go into the Avatar state again if she could help it. Brittany heard a great moan and ran over to where her courageous animal companion lay.

"I wish I knew how to help you big guy, but I'm no healer." Then it hit her. Quinn! She had to go get the only person she knew who could heal Lord Tubbington.

With her newfound ability to see with her earthbending, she quickly removed any obstacle in her way as she charged toward the closest exit in the mountain. Once out of the cave, she cut out a large chunk of rock and used it to slide down the mountain with ease. The girl was surprised at her own mastery of her element, she was applying what she had learned in the caves and realized she could use it even with her eyes open. Feeling the obstacles in front of her made them easy to avoid with the rock she was traveling on, and she arrived at the bottom of the hill in no time. She found a eel hound tied to a tree and figured the sages must have left it there for her when she got out. Brittany climbed aboard and made it to Omashu in record time.

"Quinn you have to come quickly he's dying!" Brittany screamed as she ran into the palace of the Earth King.

Her friend came running through the halls. "Britt slow down! Who is dying?"

"There is no time to explain Quinn, just bring some water and come with me. Lord Tubbington is going to die if you don't help me." Brittany was almost in tears but she pulled her friend, who had just collected some water in her pouch, out the door and shot her up from the ground on to the eel hound with her bending and did the same with herself. The hound was shocked into a run from the force on his back and began to sprint towards the Kolau mountain range.

* * *

"Thank you for saving him Quinn. I don't know hat I would have done if he hadn't made it. He taught me so much and was such a good friend to me, I couldn't just leave him hear." Brittany was hugging her newly cured badgermole as well as her best friend while crying happy tears.

"He seems to have taught you a lot Brittany. I can't believe you found him again in this maze, and you did so with such incredible earthbending. I'm so proud of you. We should go back to the castle though because it's getting late." Quinn said, pulling out of her friend's tight embrace.

Brittany nodded. "Goodbye Lord Tubbington. Thank you for your wisdom."

The blonde girl kissed the badgermole on the nose and he returned with one last giant lick.

* * *

It was the day after the escapade in the caves, and the sages have arranged to meet with Brittany regarding the previous day's events. Brittany fears she is in trouble, and sheepishly bows to the sages and the Earth King as she walks in the room.

"Avatar Brittany, while we are not happy to hear of your use of the Avatar state, we commend you on your earthbending breakthrough and we think you are ready to move on from this place. Bumi and the badgermole have taught you all you can learn from a teacher about the gift of earthbending. It is time for you to make your journey to the Fire Nation to learn with a new master. We have arranged for you to study with Fire Lord Iroh, however, he is a very busy man so we do not know if it will be him or someone he appoints teaching you. Whoever it is we know you can handle it Master Brittany. Take care" The sages and king all bowed to the new earthbending master and her friend. The two girls mounted their eel hound and began their journey to the Fire Nation capital.

* * *

A/N: I figure if the war had never happened, Azulon would have never given the throne to Ozai instead of Iroh so thats why I chose Iroh to be Fire Lord in this story. Sorry if that was confusing. Also i didn't mention Bumi much and I'm sorry because he is so awesome! But i needed to make her earth bending training go by as quickly as possible to get to the rest of the story and to get to Santana who will be in the next chapter and every one to follow so keep reading!


	3. Power and Rage

This weird thing is happening where i get notifications for reviews but they don't show up on the story. It doesn't really matter but if anyone knows how to fix that please tell me. Anyways I hope you enjoy the Brittana meeting.

I don't own glee or the Avatar series.

* * *

"Welcome Avatar Brittany and Quinn Fabray, to my palace. I am honored to be in the presence of such a spiritual being and her trusted friend."

The Fire Lord was way less menacing than Brittany had imagined. The man we the progeny of Azulon and Sozin before him, yet Brittany could not see the resemblance in anyway.

"Thank you for allowing us to be guests at your palace Fire Lord. It will be an honor learning firebending from you." Brittany bowed

"You must be tired from your travels; would you like some tea?" The large man questioned after he returned the Avatar's bow.

"No thank you Fire Lord Iroh." Quinn declined as Brittany shook her head.

The large man gave a look of shock before he continued. "Unfortunately, due to my schedule these next few months, I will not be able to train with you as your firebending master."

Brittany gave a pout, she had already grown to like this man and was beginning to think that learning firebending would not be so bad if Iroh was her teacher.

"However, my son Lu Ten would be quite honored to teach the Avatar firebending. Every morning at sunrise you will begin your training with the Fire Prince. I am sure I will be seeing you around the palace, but for now have a lovely rest; and be sure to ask one of our servants if you change your mind about the tea." The Fire Lord gave a bow to the girls and took his leave.

Brittany and Quinn were shown to their shared bedroom by one of the servants, who before leaving asked the girls if they were positive about the tea.

"The Fire Nation is not nearly as bad as I thought it would be. I mean it's a little gloomy and way too red, but all the horrible stories I grew up with made it seem so much worse." Quinn reflected to Brittany, as she got ready for bed.

"Yeah, the Fire Lord was so cute an mushy! I bet his son looks just like him… I'm going to have such a mushy firebending teacher!"

* * *

"Boy was I wrong." Brittany whispered to Quinn as she and her friend gawked at the strikingly handsome Fire Prince who had just walked out onto the courtyard.

Prince Lu Ten was clad only in beige pants and a red belt; leaving the girls with a nice view of his perfectly defined six-pack.

"There is absolutely nothing mushy about him." Quinn replied in a whisper, practically drooling over the prince.

The prince reached them and bowed. "My name is Lu Ten, Prince of the Fire Nation, and humble teacher of the Avatar. We will start today's lesson with…"

Listening had never really been Brittany's strong suit, and today was no different. She looked around and admired the courtyard and saw a beautiful fountain with adorable baby turtle ducks swimming in it, she made a mental note to visit them later. As she kept looking around, a group of people across the way caught her eye. There was a little girl who looked to be about six or seven and she was practicing her firebending. Watching her were two elderly ladies who were obviously twins, and then there was a darker skinned, absolutely stunning girl, who Brittany guessed was about eighteen. Once the little girl was done showing the three women her moves, the younger of the three came up to where the little one had been standing and started and amazing display of blue firebending. It was the most beautiful fire the blonde had ever witnessed and even though she knew she should turn her attention back to her teacher, she couldn't look away.

"I see you have noticed Santana." Lu Ten startled Brittany out of her trance.

"I-I- I'm so sorry sir I should have been paying attention but I've j-just never seen anything like that before." Brittany stuttered.

"It's quite alright Brittany. She is rather amazing. My uncle had her come all the way from the small fishing village of Jang Hui because he had heard of her ability to produce blue flames. She serves as personal teacher to the Fire Princess Azula, the little girl she is with now." As Lu Ten described her, Brittany could not help but look back at the amazingly beautiful girl she now knew was called Santana.

"She is also my girlfriend." Lu Ten added with pride.

Brittany hadn't even noticed she was wearing a wide smile until it rapidly disappeared from her face at Lu Ten's words.

"So, are we ready to start the lesson Avatar Brittany?" Brittany shook her head to snap out of whatever emotion she was feeling and put her whole concentration on firebending.

"Yes I'm ready."

* * *

After about five or six hours, Brittany had mastered quite a few forms, but had yet to produce even a spark.

"Maybe I'm not the Avatar after all. Maybe it's all one big horcrux." Brittany panted, exhausted.

"You mean hoax Britt, horcrux isn't a word. You told me you went into the Avatar state and no one can do that unless they are the real deal." Quinn stated the obvious knowing quite well her friend know who she is.

"Maybe I'm just not angry enough to be a firebender." Thought Brittany.

"Many mistake firebending to be about rage, even many firebenders can be successful benders and fuel their fire with anger. However, my father always told me that firebending stems from power. The sun is the most powerful thing in this universe, so powerful it gives this whole world life. But if the sun were full of rage, it would easily destroy us; instead it has the power and control to simply provide for us without burning us. Try your forms again, but this time do not try to channel anger, think of the sun and it's power but also do not forget control."

Brittany thought about Lu Ten's wisdom and closed her eyes. She thought about going into the Avatar state in the Kolau Mountians.

"I've lost control before, in the moment I felt most powerful. How do I know I won't again?" The girl asked her master.

"You don't, but you acknowledged that you lost your control and don't want it to happen again; so don't let it."

The Avatar took a deep breath and widened her feet and bent her knees. With her left arm bent, her right arm reached across and the two collected a flame between them. The ball of flame grew as Brittany began to panic.

"Lu Ten what do I do? It's getting too big!"

"Fire is powerful, but to have conjured it means you are the one with the real power. You can tell it what size to be and where you want it to go. Drop your hands and the fire will go out."

Brittany did as she was told and sighed in relief as the fire disappeared.

"Now try the form again." Lu Ten ordered. "Remember, you have the power of control."

With Lu Ten's words in mind, Brittany again widened her stance and took a deeper breath. She collected the fire, but she did not let it grow. She felt the warmth run through her as she gathered the fire in her right hand and let it pass through her body and out her left in a quick stream of fire. Not once did she lose her composer until the fire went out in the air in front of her.

"I DID IT! I can firebend!" Quinn ran up and hugged her friend and they shared a moment of jumping and squealing.

"Come here." Brittany said as she motioned for Lu Ten to join in their hug.

Lu Ten got closer but didn't come in for the hug. Brittany made another motion that simply looked like she was beckoning the prince, but the earth beneath him moved him so he practically fell on Quinn and Brittany wrapped him into a hug causing Quinn to blush furiously.

"Thank you so much for being so patient with me Prince Lu Ten. I'm going to be such a good student because you are the best teacher ever!

* * *

It was quite late at night and Quinn was fast asleep, but Brittany was not so lucky. The princess was severely home sick. In Omashu, she was fine because the city was so much like her home. But Capital Island was nothing like home. The mountains were volcanoes, the people only wore red vs her beloved green, and there was fire everywhere. Deciding she would not be getting any sleep in the near future, the blonde chose to get up and explore the palace. She walked out of her room and down the hallway of bedrooms until she reached a staircase. Along the crimson wall next to the staircase are portraits of Iroh and Lu Ten as well as the little girl Azula she had seen with Santana today with a little boy and two adults Brittany presumed were her brother and their parents. There were also some of two men she recognized as Sozin and Azulon. These portraits made Brittany shudder because these men, during each of their time as Fire Lord, had tried to start war with the other three nations. Roku and Kalya had successfully stopped them, and with Iroh came a time of peace, but these portraits made Brittany remember the reason she feared coming to the Fire Nation in the first place.

Once she made it downstairs Brittany continued down a hallway of more elaborate doors, which she guessed were the thrown room and the war room. As she kept walking, the blonde heard a sound of glass breaking followed by a girl's voice.

"Shit shit shit!" The Avatar ran towards the noise to see if the girl was okay and ended up in the kitchen. Brittany saw the back of a girl bent over and picking up shards of glass.

"Hey I heard the crash and I wanted to make sure you are okay." The blonde said while the other girl's back was still facing hers.

The girl in front of her jumped up and turned around and Brittany immediately recognized Santana.

"Wow, a real life Avatar coming to save little old me! How noble of you." The brunette replied.

Brittany pouted. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep and I heard the crash; I wasn't trying to be noble or save you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fanfuckingtastic considering I just broke a present that was given to Ozai and Ursa for their wedding." The firebender paused when she saw hurt on the face of the blonde. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just about to get fired and sent back to fucking Jang Hui over some stupid clay bowl."

"OH!" Exclaimed Brittany. "I thought it was glass."

"What difference does it make?" Santana asked.

"I can bend clay silly." Brittany lifted the clay into the air and inspected it.

"It's only broken in a few places so it should be easy to fix. Do you have any shards?"

Santana handed the Avatar three slivers and the girl got to work. In no time the bowl looked good as new.

"Thank you so much! You saved me! I really owe you one." The brunette said, visibly ecstatic.

"You're welcome Santana."

"How do you know my name?" The firebender asked.

"Oh your boyfriend was telling me about you." A hint of bitterness came out of Brittany on the word boyfriend, which was not missed by Santana.

"You don't like Lu Ten?" She asked.

Brittany who had not noticed her own bitterness was confused, but quick to deny. "What? No he is a wonderful teacher! I learned so much today and I bent fire!"

"I know. He had nothing but good things to say about you Avatar Brittany."

The two girls fell into silence for a while before Brittany finally spoke up.

"So why did you come down here? Couldn't sleep either?"

"I was with Lu Ten and then I came down here for some fire flakes because I always get hungry after I.."

"Never mind! I don't want to know." Brittany squeaked, causing Santana to chuckle.

After another minute of silence it was Santana who spoke this time. "Have you ever had fire flakes?"

Brittany shook her head.

"Well I broke that bowl before I had a chance to make any so I'm going to be more careful and make some. Would you like to have some with me?"

The blonde nodded instantly, she was so intrigued by this firebender and wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

* * *

"AAh oh my goodness that's so spicy it feels like its on fire!" Brittany whisper screamed as to not wake the whole palace.

Santana laughed so hard she almost fell over. "Britt they are pretty much on fire. I just made them with it. Here drink some water." The firebender handed Brittany a glass of water.

Brittany blushed. "Well I like them because you made them and they are super hot like you. But they hurt my mouth a lot."

Now it was Santana's turn to blush but she decided not to say anything about the blonde calling her hot.

"Hey I meant to ask you how you get your fire to come out blue." Brittany was really mesmerized earlier that day and was so curious how the other girl did it.

"I have a lot of rage. It makes the fire hotter causing it to be blue and harder to control." Santana answered.

"But Lu Ten said that fire is power and life, not anger." Brittany was confused. This girl was pretty much the best firebender she had ever seen, and she was doing it all wrong.

"I know, and he has been so great in helping me to control my anger and fuel my fire a different way, but when I don't draw from the rage inside of me, my fire is normal instead of blue."

Brittany was getting really confused. "If you are getting better than how come it was blue today?"

"The Fire Lord's brother is a horrible man Brittany. He gave me my job and a place at this palace and for that I will always be grateful, but he is corrupting his family. He has a son who is two years older than the girl you saw me with today and Ozai thinks he is a disgrace. Ozai hired me solely to teach his daughter because she is a progeny while his son trains with whoever is available from the military. Its just sick how unequally he treats them. And don't even get me started on how he treats his wife. And if I don't teach Azula how to get fire as hot as mine I will lose my job." She paused. "I am forcing this little seven-year-old girl to pull from every painful and angering memory she has ever had and Ozai is paying me to do it. And one time I overheard him talking to one of his guards about how one day Azula will overthrow Lu Ten and become Fire Lord. He says it's her destiny. I hate being the one to fuel that fire."

"If you hate it so much, then why don't you leave?" The blonde asked.

"I was nothing before Ozai recruited me. I'd go back to being nothing again if I left."

Brittany didn't know what Santana meant by saying she was nothing, but Santana had shared a lot about herself to a complete stranger, and the blonde was not about to push it.

"I'm so sorry Santana, I really don't know what to say."

The brunette shook her head. "Don't be sorry. I'm the one babbling about my life problems to the Avatar. I'm sure your problems are much bigger, and of the balancing the whole world variety. Forget I said anything."

"If Ozai is planning something like that then it is my problem. But I'm a pretty good listener; I don't mind your babbling. " Brittany yawned. "Well I think I'm starting to get tired so I should seizure the moment and go to bed."

Santana cocked her head in confusion but then she realized what Brittany was trying to say and giggled a little bit.

"I think you mean seize Britt. Thank you for listening to me and joining me in my midnight snack, and double thank you for fixing that bowl."

"Aren't you coming upstairs?" Asked the earthbender.

"I'll be up in a little bit, I just need some uh space from Lu Ten. Good night Brittany. Sweet dreams." The brunette waved.

"Good night Santana." Brittany returned the wave and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Just as Brittany was walking past his room, Lu Ten opened the door and startled when he saw it was the Avatar passing.

"Oh. Hi Brittany. I wasn't expecting you up this late. Is Santana down there?"

Remembering what Santana said about needing space, Brittany decided to lie. "I haven't seen her."

"Okay well thanks anyway. Considering we are both up at this hour, what do you say we move our lesson until after tea tomorrow?"

Now Brittany felt bad for lying to Lu Ten but simply smiled, nodded and continued towards her room.


	4. Learning about Santana

Thank you for all the support and please continue to review because it keeps the updates coming!

lopezfabray I added some info on clothes and a shopping segment for you because that is one of the best parts of Avatar so thanks for reminding me!

I don't own glee because Brittana would still be together if I did and I don't own Avatar because there definitely would have been some Tyzula in there if I did. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Quinn and Brittany had a late start to the morning and were scrambling to get ready by teatime.

"I think I need some new clothes Britt. It is way too hot in the Fire Nation for these furry pelts." Quinn said, reluctantly putting on a huge blue coat over her undergarments.

"We should totally go shopping after my lesson! Maybe Santana can come and show us some good places to shop." Brittany was getting excited.

"Santana? That's so random Britt. You've never even talked to her." Quinn questioned as the girls walked out of their room and made their way to the courtyard.

"I talked to her last night and she's super nice! Well she was kind of angry, but also super nice. I bet she'll go shopping with us." The blonde informed.

"Britt I was with you all last night. When did you talk to Santana?"

"I couldn't sleep and I heard her break a bowl so I fixed it and we had fire flakes. They were so hot and spicy Quinn you'd die."

Quinn just shook her head at her friend as they arrived at the table in the courtyard that was set up for tea. Iroh, Lu Ten and Santana were already seated when the girls arrived and Brittany couldn't help her smile when she saw her new friend at the table.

"It is lovely to see you girls again. Would you like some Ginseng tea? It's my favorite." The Fire Lord offered.

"I would love some, thank you Fire Lord." Quinn replied.

"Me too please!" Added Brittany, Quinn had always been better at manners than her.

There was friendly and polite conversation throughout tea, but Brittany's attention was on Santana. The female firebender noticed the blonde's staring and mouthed 'what?' Brittany just waved and turned her head back to the conversation causing Santana to quietly giggle.

* * *

The end of teatime came and everyone said their goodbyes to Iroh and Santana so they could begin the lesson.

"Santana!" Brittany exclaimed. "I almost forgot to ask if you want to go shopping with Quinn and I later. Quinn needs new clothes because she's sweating to death under all that animal fur and we thought you might know some good places to go." The waterbender smacked her palm to her face and walked over to where the lesson would take place, not wanting to be embarrassed any further by her friend.

"Yeah sure. I already finished my lesson with Azula for today so I'm free whenever you want to go. I'm going to go take a nap until you are ready. Can you tell Lu Ten I'm going with you guys later today?"

"Of course. I'll see you later Santana!" The blonde waved bye and ran over towards Lu Ten and Quinn.

"Bye Britt." Santana returned.

* * *

"Get up get up get up it's time to shop!" Brittany rushed into Santana's room and began jumping on her bed.

"What the hell Brittany! A little tap on the shoulder or a 'Please wake up Santana' would have been nice. " The firebender feigned annoyance

"Sorry, I was excited. You slept for soo long. I'm pretty much a master firebender now and you slept though the whole thing." Brittany joked.

"Forgive me master Brittany. However can I make it up to you?"

"Well for starters you can get your lazy butt out of bed and come shopping with me." The blonde shoved Santana further and further to the side of the bed until she was forced to put her feet down on the floor and stand up.

"Alight alright I'm up! Let me just get dressed and we can go."

Brittany left the room so Santana could change because for some reason it seemed inappropriate to watch her undress. She thought maybe it's because she didn't know Santana as well as she knew Quinn. When the Fire Nation girl came out, Brittany's mouth hung open. The blonde had only ever seen her in pants and a tunic or her robe she wore to sleep. Now, Santana was dressed in a maroon skirt that went to her shins and a bright red 'shirt' that just barely covered her chest, leaving her whole midriff exposed. Instead of her entire hair pulled back in the signature Fire Nation top-knot, most of it hung freely while a small section remained in the bun. Brittany didn't think she had ever seen anything so gorgeous.

"What are you looking at?" Santana questioned self-consciously.

"You're just so beautiful." Brittany answered.

Before Santana could respond, Quinn came walking down the hallway. "Are you sloth turtles ready to go? You're taking forever." Both girls nodded. "Santana, do the shops here except Earth Kingdom money? Because that's the only kind Britt and I brought here."

"They accept Earth and Fire but not accept Water or Air currencies because the Fire Nation mainly only does trade with the Earth Kingdom. So you're good."

"Okay awesome! Lets go!" Brittany exclaimed.

* * *

Quinn had settled on a bunch of nice outfits and changed out of her Water Tribe clothes almost immediately after her first purchase. She was now in a similar skirt to Santana's except it was red and there were pale red pants under it, and a maroon shirt that covered more than Santana's did but still left part of her stomach exposed.

"I feel so much better now." Quinn stated after changing. "You should get something Brittany; these Fire Nation clothes are awesome!"

"Santana can you help me pick something?" Brittany asked as Quinn continued trying on clothes.

Santana looked at the simple green and pale yellow dress that the earthbender had on and smiled. "I have a better idea."

* * *

"I've never seen you dress so revealing Brittany. You dad would be so unhappy if he saw you right now." Quinn said to her friend once they were back in their room in the palace.

"I think I look pretty." Brittany pouted.

"You do Britt. I just don't understand why you changed clothes with Santana instead of just buying your own."

"She said her wardrobe was lacking some green." Brittany answered with a smile.

"Okay, whatever you say. I'm going to bed; we have an early morning tomorrow. Night Britt."

"Night Quinny!"

Brittany waited for Quinn to fall asleep before she left her room and walked the familiar path to the kitchen.

As she passed Lu Ten's room she heard Santana's voice and frowned. As she was about to go back to her room, she caught something Lu Ten said.

"Listen Santana you cannot keep doing this. It's bad for you, bad for Azula, and ultimately deadly for me." Brittany knew she shouldn't, but she ended up with her ear plastered to the door listening in.

"But if.." Santana started.

"I know you'll lose your job, but I am the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. If I want you in my palace there is nothing my uncle can do about it." Lu Ten inturupted.

"You obviously have no idea what he is capable of then. There is no way in hell I'd stay here if I upset Ozai. Hell, I probably wouldn't even stay in the Fire Nation if I upset Ozai." Santana's voice was shaking.

"Then all the progress we've made with you anger is for nothing."

"You know what you're right. I'm the same angry worthless bitch I was when you met me. I don't deserve the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation." The Brunette yelled.

Brittany heard Lu Ten take a deep breath. "You are twisting my words Santana. I love you and I want you to stay here. But you cannot go on like this with my cousin and you know it. My father and I will protect you."

"I'm sick of having this argument with you Lu Ten. I'm going to bed." Brittany felt Santana walking toward the door. She quickly ran back to her room so the two firebenders would not know she had been listening.

Brittany heard Santana shut her boyfriend's door and start to walk back to her room only to stop halfway. The blonde then heard her footsteps change course and stop right outside Brittany's door. Santana paced for a while, mumbling to herself something the earthbender could not understand. Finally Brittany heard a knock on her door, waited five seconds, and then answered it.

A teary eyed Santana was at the door. "Um, I was thinking about making some more fire flakes again if you wanted to join me. Uh… not that you have to or anything, I know it's kind of late and…"

"I'd love to." Brittany cut off the rambling girl.

* * *

"So…" Brittany started when they got down to the kitchen.

"So what?"

Even though Brittany had already heard the argument, she was hoping the Brunette would talk about it with her. It didn't look like Santana wanted to share at the moment, so Brittany decided not to push it.

"So are you going to teach me how to make fire flakes or what?" She asked which earned a smile from the brunette.

"Well I don't know Britt it's kind of a Fire Nation secret. I don't think I can let an Earth Kingdom citizen in on the recipe." Santana joked.

Brittany noticed that the firebender was still in her Earth Kingdom attire. "Well it looks to me as though I am of the Fire Nation and you are just a lowly Earth Kingdom peasant." The blonde gestured to Santana's outfit on her body and was trying to keep a straight face but ended up bursting into a fit of giggles causing Santana to break into laughter as well.

"Fine fine I'll teach you."

As they started mixing spices, Brittany decided to try again to get the other girl to talk.

"Last night, when I came down to the kitchen, I couldn't sleep because I missed my home. I had a really good life as the Earth Princess and I had to give it all up to fulfill this 'destiny.' It is really hard for me to understand why I was the one chosen to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders, when my whole life I'd never had to lift a finger. I love Ba Sing Se so much and I had a lot of trouble understanding why you hate where you came from. Can you tell me about it?"

"Brittany you were a princess of course you loved your life. Not everyone had it so easy. You wouldn't understand." Santana snapped.

Choosing to let the other girl's anger slide Brittany tried again. "So make me understand."

Santana looked up into blue eyes filled with sincerity. " I come from the little fishing island of Jang Hui that's known for nothing except poverty and disease. When I was seven my parents died of one of the diseases that was going around at the time and I was left on my own. I was eating out of the garbage just to stay alive until I was nine. Somebody reported me to one of the orphanages in the village and I was taken in by the elderly ladies that worked there. The people at the Painted Lady Orphanage were awful. They would beat us if we acted out and sometimes went days without feeding us; living on the street was better then being in that place. I started causing trouble, which earned me beating after beating. It fueled my anger until one day I accidentally burned one of the workers. There aren't many firebenders in Jang Hui, I had never developed my gift because I had no idea I even had it. When I burned the woman, I was not only surprised at my ability to draw fire out of the air, but the most shocking was the fire came out blue. None of the women had seen anything like it and instantly kicked me out due to their fear of what I was capable of. At the age of thirteen I was back on my own." Santana paused. "The fire flakes are ready to be cooked now. Can we pause from the story for a moment?"

Brittany nodded as a tear slid down her face. She had no idea Santana's life had been so horrible.

"Please don't cry Britt." The brunette wiped the tear away with her thumb and kissed the spot where it had been.

Both girls blushed and Santana looked away.

"Okay, so on my count lightly blast the flakes with fire until you see the insides start to glow orange." Santana instructed.

It took all the control Brittany had to keep the flakes from burning to a crisp but the end product was definitely worth it. The girls sat back down to eat and Santana continued her story.

"In an attempt to make money, I started performing on the streets. The blue flames amazed people but my village is very poor and not a lot of people had money to spare for a street bender. I was becoming weak and ill from malnutrition and eventually I had to stop performing leaving me to just sit in my anger. I was angry at my parents for leaving, the orphanage for mistreating me, the village for not helping me, I even became angry at myself just for existing. As my body grew weaker my flames became infinitely more powerful. Ozai came when I was sixteen. He told me how the news had spread about the girl who could bend blue fire and that he could get me out of this horrible town and teach me how to properly bend my special flames. How could I resist? I didn't know then what I know now."

"Anyone would have done the same thing if they had been in your position Santana. You can't blame yourself." Santana nodded at Brittany's words as the blonde continued. "Tell me about Lu Ten. How did you guys start dating?"

"Brittany I don't really want to talk about Lu Ten right now." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Please? Because something tells me he might have a little to do with why you showed up at my door crying tonight."

"Fine. He and the rest of royal family watched my first training session with Azula out of curiosity. He came up to me after and said he could see the pain in my eyes when I was firebending. He told me my anger and sorrows were the reasons why my fire was so powerful. He warned me of the dangers of losing control of my emotions and how fire that strong would be hard to control. Since the second day I've been here he has worked with me on controlling my emotions and my bending. Somewhere along the way he fell in love with me." Santana's expression had sifted during the story from one of frustration to one of sadness.

"Do you love him?" Brittany asked.

"When we first started dating I thought I loved him and I love him as a person. He is the most patient and kind man I have ever known, but something has always been missing. I don't love him the way he loves me. And we fight all the time because he thinks I should quit."

Brittany took in this new information before she responded. "You should quit Santana." Santana opened her mouth to refute but the blonde continued. "But I know angering the Fire Lord's brother would be a terrible move. I also know you can't go back to Jang Hui again. I also think that even without you Azula will grow up to be ruthless because of her father's influence. If anything you are giving her more of a chance to lose control of her own bending and fail. You need to know that you are a good person who had a lot of bad stuff happen to you and training Azula does not make you bad. I believe in you Santana."

"You have no idea how amazing it is to hear that. Thank you." The Brunette hugged Brittany. "Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you miss the most from home? You know, besides your family." Santana questioned.

"My cat Charity. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." The firebender smirked.

"Ugh I'm going to bed. Night Santana! Thank you for sharing with me tonight, I know it must have been hard." The blonde bent over and kissed Santana on the cheek before exiting the kitchen and making her way up to her room.

* * *

A/N: This was kind of a filler chapter because I needed to fit Santana's background in. At least one major event will happen next chapter so the story will pick up some speed. Also, out of curiosity, who would you all like to see the Air Nomad who trains Brittany be? At first I was thinking it'd be funny to see Sue as a Air Nomad but I think that's a little too far fetched. I'd love to hear who you see as a Nomad!


	5. Endings and Beginnings

Sorry its been a while. My computer was having problems and I was on vacation. But updates will be more frequent from now on.

I don't own Glee or Avatar...

Enjoy!

* * *

It has been almost ten months since Brittany had arrived at Capital Island. She is progressing quite well in her firebending, however, the Fire Lord has grown very ill and most of Lu Ten's energy is spent on keeping up with his father and his duties as prince. Santana and Brittany have become inseparable, and although Quinn and the brunette fight like an old married couple, they have become very close friends as well. A couple days after the Avatar told Santana about her cat Charity, the firebender bought her a new one and the blonde named him Lord Tubbington Jr. after her friend from the Kolau Mountains. Everyday Azula gets more powerful, subsequently, the fights between Lu Ten and Santana have become worse and more frequent.

* * *

The girls were sitting on the fountain in the courtyard feeding the turtle ducks while Lord Tubbington Jr. pawed the water in hopes of a snack. Santana and Quinn were sitting side by side while Brittany lay with her head in the other blondes lap and her legs draped over Santana. The brunette was mindlessly running her fingers up and down her calfs as they talked.

"I heard about Azula." Quinn turned to Santana.

"Her father must be so fucking proud." Santana returned.

"And you aren't? You succeeded didn't you?" Quinn was being harsh.

"Shut it Quinn."

"What? You had to know this day would come. We have a little monster on our hands that could possibly cause the murder of your boyfriend."

"Look Quinn I get enough of this from Lu Ten, I don't need it from you. Can we just drop it please?" Santana's hard features had softened in defeat and the brunette looked like she was about to cry.

"Of course we can. I'm sorry." Quinn backed off.

"You were being so mean Quinny. It's not her fault." Brittany chimed in as she half sat up to flash a reassuring smile at Santana.

Just then, Lu Ten walked up to the girls. He gave his girlfriend and Brittany a once over before clearing his throat.

"We need to talk Santana."

"I'm guessing you heard?" The brunette answered.

"Yeah I heard. And it sure as hell wasn't from you. I found out from a palace guard! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" He continued.

"Not now Lu Ten." Santana did not make eye contact with her boyfriend but pleaded with her voice.

"Yes now!" He shouted. Santana finally looked at him to shoot him a glare and he collected himself. "Please just come talk to me."

"Fine."

Almost exactly as Santana left, a very small man with a incredibly thin, long, mustache came running up to the two girls and bowed before Brittany. The little man was wheezing and trying to catch his breath as he took a scroll out of his bag and unrolled it.

"A message for the Avatar." He squeaked.

"Thank you!" Brittany said politely as she took the letter and bowed to the man who bowed back and scampered off.

"What's it say Britt?" Quinn asked.

"Dear Avatar Brittany, my name is Sister Tina of the Eastern Air Temple. I know you are in the midst of mastering the element of fire, and I would never ask you to break from your training unless it was an absolute emergency. As you may be aware, the Air Nation has many animals that are unique only to our lands, including the sky bison. The sky bison are the original airbenders as well as companion animals for our people and I am afraid to say that are being stolen and soled as well as mass murdered for their fur, skin, and meat by a group of poachers in our land. They are not only targeting the flying bison but our other native creatures as well, selling them as rare items on the black market I presume. This group is incredibly strong with a number of talented benders, master archers, and swordsmen. Some of our brothers from the north have come to help us in the fight to save our teachers and animal friends, but many have lost their lives to the cause. These men do not hesitate to kill our people who get in their way. As a peaceful people, we stand no chance against these awful men. Please help us Avatar, we can not have another original bender become extinct due to humankind thinking they are more powerful than those who came before them like we lost the dragons; you must help us keep the peace in our nation.

-Sister Tina"

"Wow." Quinn sighed

"Wow is right." The earthbender replied. "We have to go help them."

"Britt no. What about your firebending?"

"I'll figure it out." Said the Avatar.

* * *

Quinn and Brittany made a plan to leave the next morning after saying goodbye to their friends. They have arranged with Lu Ten to have one of his trusted guards travel with the Avatar and continue to teach her firebending. As her friend lay next to her asleep, it hit Brittany that tomorrow she would be leaving the second place she had come to know as home and all the people she had grown to care about, mainly Santana. The blonde couldn't sleep at the thought. She got up and began to walk the familiar route to the kitchen but was stopped when she heard Santana shouting from Lu Ten's room.

"I can't have this argument with you anymore! I needed you on my side today of all days and you couldn't even do that!"

"YOU need ME on your side? What about me needing you not to teach my future assassin how to fucking assassinate me? What about you not even telling me about what happened today? If you want me on your side how about trying to be on my side once in a while Santana." The Fire Prince retaliated.

The girl's crying was the only sound heard in the silence that plagued the room before Lu Ten spoke again.

"If you stop, I can protect you. I can banish my uncle once I am Fire Lord and we can live here in peace." Even Brittany was getting tired of hearing the prince give that empty promise when everyone knew the Fire Nation was too loyal to Ozai for that to ever happen. "I need someone who loves me and will stand by me in this castle once-" Lu Ten paused. "Once my father passes. I can't do this without you." Now the prince was sniffling.

"You're right, you do need someone who loves you unconditionally and will always stand by you. You need a wife Lu Ten." Both Brittany and the man in the room gasped at Santana's words. "And I didn't want it to happen this way because the last thing I want to do is hurt you after everything you have done for me. But I am not going to be that someone. I do not love you as much as you love me and that isn't fair to you. I'm going to go back to my village tomorrow so I won't hurt you in any way anymore."

"It's her isn't it?" Brittany was confused by Lu Ten's response. It seemed to have nothing to do with what they were just talking about.

"As much as I cared for you, I was never in love with you, even before her. So if you are looking for someone to blame then blame me." The brunette responded.

There was a very long pause before the Prince spoke again.

"I don't want you to go back there." Lu Ten sounded defeated.

"I don't want to either. Maybe I'll go somewhere else with the money I have saved up. But I know I can't stay here." Brittany could hear Santana turn and walk towards the door so the blonde quickly retreated to her room so she wouldn't be caught snooping.

Once safely in her room the blonde started to walk back to her bed and call it a night, when she heard Santana making her way towards her room.

There was a knock on the door which Brittany answered immediately.

"Hungry?" The brunette asked with a fake smile.

"Always." Brittany returned with a real one.

* * *

The fire flakes were made but Santana had not stopped silently crying.

"You know, I'm starting to gain some weight from all these late night fire flakes." Brittany said in an attempt to get her friend to smile.

"Well it's a good thing we are both leaving tomorrow then." The firebender snapped.

The blondes eyes widened at the realization that she hadn't told Santana about her leaving. "Were you even going to say goodbye?"

"I meant to tell you San, honest. Of course I was going to say goodbye, you're one of the best friends I've ever had." Then Brittany remembered she wasn't supposed to know that Santana was leaving. (She should really stop eavesdropping.) "Why are you leaving?"

"There are a lot of reasons. Mainly I can't help Azula anymore, it's so wrong and even if I have to answer to Ozai, I just can't do it anymore. But also... Lu Ten and I broke up." She quickly shot out the last part of her explanation.

"I'm sorry San." She gave Santana a half smile. "Where are you going to go?"

"I don't really know. Ozai and his men will be looking for me so the Fire Nation is out. Maybe I'll go to one of the poles and hide out with the otter penguins. Do you think Quinn will let me borrow her pelts?" The brunette answered half heartedly.

"Come with us." Brittany blurted.

"What?"

"Come to the Eastern Air Temple with us. I need a firebending teacher and you need an escape." The earthbender said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Britt, I'm not the kind of teacher you want to have. I'm not even a master, all I can do is make blue hate flames. You don't need someone like me teaching you an already unstable element."

"I don't care. We can learn together."

"Britt." The brunette tried to come up with another excuse.

"Hard truth time San, I'm leaving for the Eastern Air Temple tomorrow and if you don't come with me you will be on the run, the chances of us ever seeing each other are slim to none and I'm not planning on losing you." A tear ran down the Avatar's cheek.

"I'm sorry Britt-" Santana started.

"Don't you dare say you aren't coming. I won't be able to take it." The earthbender interrupted.

"If you'd let me finish; what I was about to say was, I'm sorry that I said no because it's so obvious that I'm supposed to go with you. It's a perfect plan, you're a genius Brittany."

The Avatar was so excited she hopped out of her seat, pulled Santana off hers into a hug, and kissed the brunette right on the mouth. The firebender stood there stunned, but before either one of them had a chance to say anything, the girls heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen. Santana side stepped so she was't so close to Brittany as the Fire Lord's brother walked into the kitchen. Ozai does not look the least bit surprised that the girls are in the kitchen at this hour, instead he bows slightly to Brittany.

"Avatar Brittany." He says after he bows. "Santana. How nice to see you girls. My dear brother was hungry so I decided to come down and fix him a snack myself."

His conniving smirk left both girls feeling greatly uncomfortable and Brittany tugged on her friends sleeve to hint that she wanted to get out of there. She had never directly spoken to Ozai in the time she had spent on Capital Island, and this encounter was making her very glad she hadn't.

"Well Brittany and I better get to bed, its rather late and we both have to get up early tomorrow." Santana started walking towards the door followed closely by her blonde friend.

"Wait just a moment Santana." Santana shuddered at the man's voice. "I hope you didn't think you could walk away without my congratulations on your progress with my daughter. Her mother and I will be attending your session with you tomorrow to witness her success for ourselves." The brunette's eyes widened and she briefly side glanced to Brittany. "That won't be a problem will it?" Ozai questioned.

"N-no of course not. However, since that is the case, I really should get some sleep so I will be the best teacher I can be for Princess Azula tomorrow. Have a good night Sir.

* * *

"Quinny wake up! We have to go!" Brittany was shaking her friend vigorously trying to get the heavy sleeper to get ready for their departure.

"Britt, we said we would just get up and go. Go back to bed, we aren't in a rush." The waterbender mumbled with her eyes closed, already drifting back to sleep.

"No Quinn! We have to go now! Santana's coming and we have to go before anybody would be out and about and could see us." This got Quinn's attention.

"Santana's coming? Since when? Ozai's going to be so mad, especially after yesterday. Shit we have to go!" The shorter blonde shot out of bed.

"That's what I've been saying! Now hurry up and pack so we can get San and get out of here." Brittany was frantically packing her belongings already as she motioned for her friend to join.

"How did you convince her to come with us and leave Ozai, Azula, and especially Lu Ten?" Quinn asked as she started to collect her things.

"She'll be safe at the Air Temples because Ozai and his men don't know that's where we are going. And I'm the Avatar, I can protect her." Brittany answered with pride. "Plus, she and Lu Ten broke up."

Quinn smirked.

"Why are you smiling? San was so sad."

"Because it's about time. They were always fighting and I never thought they were right for each other." The waterbender stated.

"Me neither." The taller girl thought back to when she got excited and accidentally kissed Santana. The memory caused her heart to beat ten times faster than normal and as her breath sped up, the candles on the wall started to flicker.

"What the hell Brittany? This is no time for firebending practice! I'm all packed now so let's go get Santana.

* * *

The girls have been traveling for two days and were making camp for the night when a messenger hawk came flying toward them and landed on a low tree branch next to Santana.

"It's from Lu Ten." Santana said as she took the letter off the bird and gave the paper a once over.

"What does it say?" Brittany asked.

"Dear Santana, I figured since you went missing at the same time the Avatar and Quinn left, that you have gone with them. I am glad you found a safe way to be rid of my uncle and you are with people who will take good care of you. I am sending this hawk towards the Eastern Air Temple in hopes it will find you because I think you all have the right to know what has happened since you left. My father died in his sleep the night you all left. He was my hero and my best friend, and I know he grew to care for all three of you so much as he came to know you each respectively. He knew you and I would never work Santana, but he loved you like a daughter anyway. I am scared now that my only ally in this house has passed away, but I am the Fire Lord now and I have to be strong for my nation. My advisor says I should be married by the end of the week to give the public something to be excited about in the midst of tragedy. Anyhow, I just thought I'd let you all know what has been going on in your absence. Also Brittany, you should contact your father to let him know you have moved from the Fire Nation because he was planning on visiting Capital Island to see your progress. Feel free to use this hawk to write to your father.

Sincerely, Lu Ten"

* * *

A/N: Bye bye Capital Island, for now... who's excited for the Eastern Air Temple? Some of the poachers are going to be glee kids as well as more of the nomads besides Tina so don't worry, there will be a lot of familiar faces. I hope you enjoyed it and comment and let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen in the next couple chapters.


	6. More Powerful Than Hate

Sorry this chapter is boring until the end, I have pretty bad writers block and it was pretty hard to get this out. As far as couples go, Brittany will be the main one but I'm thinking maybe a little Quick since I think Puck might be the newest addition to team Avatar. But we will see. Anyways sorry about whatever mistakes are in here because I didn't really proof it. I hope you still enjoy and please expect better things from me in the future. :/

Don't own Glee or Avatar

* * *

Quinn had gone to collect some food and water for the remainder of their journey while Brittany and Santana sparred. Santana allowed the Avatar to use earth and fire when they fought so she could improve her bending, and the brunette could practice fighting an earthbender for when they reached the Eastern Air Temple. All the girls have been practicing on each other to prepare for the 'talented benders' they would have to face.'

"Ouch Santana! We are bending not kickboxing!" Brittany rubbed her jawline where the firebender's foot had just crashed into.

"I'm so sorry Britt! I'm just angry. He wants me to come back, that's why he sent me that fucking letter. He wants me to come baby him because he doesn't know how to be Fire Lord and doesn't want some stupid arranged marriage." Blue flame started to circle Santana's clenched fists as she talked causing the blonde to grab her shoulder and ground her.

"That's a little harsh San. You should calm down before we fight anymore so you don't do something you'll regret." Brittany took her friend's hand, once the fire was out, and led her to a log so they could sit down.

"I should have stayed Britt. I left him all alone with a family that hates him and a whole Nation to run. Even if we broke up, I shouldn't have just left him after all he's done for me."

The Avatar still held Santana's hand, rubbing her thumb across her knuckles lovingly.

"If you had stayed you would have been training someone to kill him. Lu Ten is one of the strongest people I have ever met, in every possible way, and I know he can handle this. He was so lucky to have you, but in this case, he is better off without you and you know it. You did everything you possibly could for him by leaving. And now you are here with me and Quinn and we are going to kick these poachers butts! I'm so glad you are here San, I don't think there is anywhere else you should be." The blonde kissed the other girl's head before jumping up. "Now get up and fight me like a WO- man!

* * *

The girls, Lord T, and their eel hound had reached the Air Nation island a couple of hours ago, but had yet to see any sight of a temple.

"My dad said that at first glance, it look's like any other mountain. But then you do a double take and see the the magnificent bridges and buildings that make up the temple. He said besides the Western Air Temple, it's the most amazing architecture he's ever seen. And we lived in the North Pole and Ba Sing Se." Quinn made conversation as the tirelessly searched for their destination.

"You said bridges and a bunch of small buildings?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well take a look at those three mountains over there." The firebender pointed to her left, and as the girls followed with their gaze, their mouths dropped at the sight.

The mountains were teeming with life. There was something so spiritual about this Temple, something that made it impossible for the three young women to look away. The thought that anyone would want to hurt this place and it's creatures was beyond their comprehension as they stared at the Eastern Air Temple.

"It's incredible." Quinn gaped.

"Mesmerizing.

"And look at the size of that cloud!" Brittany added, pointing up at the colossal, fluffy, mass of white rapidly heading toward the girls.

"That's no cloud." Stated the brunette.

The Avatar squealed as the 'cloud' grunted and spread it's legs out for landing. The sky bison's face was now revealed along with a woman dressed in yellow and orange robes, with a bright blue arrow peaking out of her long black hair on her partially shaved head. The woman dismounted and bowed before Brittany.

"Avatar Brittany, on behalf of the Eastern Air Temple, it is an honor to be visited by such a spiritual being such as yourself and we are all so glad you have come to help us. The last Avatar to come to this temple was Avatar Aang almost 100 years ago. He was here to choose his life long companion, and now you are here to defend that very same species. It is wonderful how life comes full circle isn't it?"

"You must be Sister Tina." Brittany inferred.

"Oh yes I am! Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am just humbled you are here. And you have brought friends along on your journey." Tina motioned to the shorter blonde and brunette.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tina. My Name is Quinn Fabray and I'm a waterbender from the North Pole. It would be an honor to help save your people and your wildlife and I will do anything I can to assist you." The nomad bowed to Quinn as Santana began to speak.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez, firebender." She shuffled her feet to signify she was done speaking when Quinn elbowed her in the ribs. "Ouch! I mean- um- I'm here to help." Sister Tina smiled and bowed to the final girl as well.

"Well we should get going to the Temple before night time. I can only assume you girls would do just about anything for a bed and bath tonight." All three sets of eyes lit up. "I know you ladies have an eel hound to attend to, but I would love to let one of you have a chance to ride my friend Ahfu over here." The Sister patted the bison's nose lovingly.

Both Quinn and Santana looked at Brittany figuring she would be the one Sister Tina would ask to ride with her.

"Santana would you like to join me?" The Air Nomad asked.

"I- uh- what?" The firebender jumbled out.

"Only if you'd like to of course." Tina clarified.

Santana looked to the other girls for support and received a nod forward by both and a wide smile from Brittany, causing her to nod herself.

"Wonderful! We will see you young ladies at the temple. The Sisters have prepared a fantastic vegetarian meal for tonight and I am sure they will be delighted when they find out we have guests." The nomad bent her knees and moved her arms almost as if she were flapping like a bird as she sprung up about fifteen feet off the ground and landed safely on Ahfu's back.

"And for those of us who can't fly?" Santana asked.

"I got it!" Santana was shot up in the air by the mound of earth she was standing on; landing, far less gracefully, on the giant creature.

"Thanks Britt..." The brunette half heartedly said.

"No problem San! See you at the temple!"

* * *

Sister Tina was sitting on the neck of the sky bison with large reins clasped tight in her hands. A top the animal was an enormous saddle, on top of which the firebender was seated, grasping the sides for dear life as Ahfu took off. Once they were settled in the air, Santana released her death grip and started to enjoy the ride.

After about a minute of silence, Santana spoke up.

"So,"

"You are wondering why I chose you instead of the Avatar or the polite water tribe girl to ride with me." Tina finished the girl's thought.

"Well yeah."

"Anger and sadness are powerful emotions. When they are what drive you, you have instant strength that thrives on avenging what has hurt you. Your blue fire came from that instant strength, but the problem with power from hatred is it consumes you. But you know that already. You were wise in leaving that kind of power behind you Santana, but blue fire is a gift you were given the same way as any kind of bending is. There is not only one way to access it but there is only one way to control it."

The firebender was filled to the brim with questions for the nomad.

"How do you know who I am?" She decided was the one she most wanted the answer to.

"The news of the girl who could bend blue fire did not only travel throughout the Fire Nation." Tina answered.

"And what did you mean anger and hate aren't the only ways to access it?" Santana was beyond curious. This could save all her problems, she could even send a hawk to Azula and tell her she doesn't need to channel her hatred anymore.

"The harder an emotion is to feel, the more true power it contains. To tap into that power without it consuming you takes the most challenging to feel, but the truest of the emotions." The vauge answers were driving Santana crazy.

"So you've mentioned, but what is that?"

"I brought you up here instead of the other girls because I wanted to make sure you did not abandon your gift. You are traveling with the Avatar and she is going to need you at the best you can be when the times get rough. But I am afraid you must find your own way to fulfill your destiny, it is not my place to push you down a path. All I can do is nudge you in the right direction." There was a pregnant pause after Tina was done speaking. The nomad pulled on the reins lightly and they began their descent. "We're here."

"Thank you for the ride, and for your wisdom Sister Tina.

* * *

Quinn had, of course, decided sleeping immediately after dinner was in order, which left Santana and Brittany wide awake and exploring the temple.

"Dinner was awesome. Who knew vegetarians could make such yummy food?" The Avatar reflected.

"What's even more incredible is the amount of tattoos in this place. I mean that had to hurt, getting your whole body tattooed like that." Santana added.

"Little known fact about Air Nomads, we are all super bad ass." A voice came from behind the girls.

They turned to see a boy about their age with darker skin, but the same bright blue tattoos as the two had grown accustomed to.

"The name is Noah Puckerman, but you fine ladies can call me Puck or Puckster, or even Puck-a-saurus."

The introduction earned a larger than life eye roll from Santana. "Well Noah Puckerman, make yourself useful and show us the coolest place at the Eastern Air Temple. Britts and I are bored and I figure you must know a good place."

"You figure right hot stuff, boy do I have a place for you. You and your friend the Avatar should follow me." The boy responded.

"Are monks allowed to call us hot?" Brittany whispered to Santana, which earned a shrug in response.

The three walked for a while before coming out onto a open room with a roof but no windows. Inside the room were bales of hay, and eating this hay were the most adorable baby sky bison.

"The only other time I had ever come to this temple before the poachers was to pick a baby bison to be my animal guide. I'm sure Sister Tina told you the last time an Avatar was here he was doing the same thing. My bison is related to his you know? His was the great- grandfather of mine. It was such a shame they both died in that storm, he would have been a great Avatar."

"What makes you say that?" Brittany asked. She was curious about this past life she knew almost nothing about.

"To this day he is the youngest to ever get his mastery tattoo's. I'm second youngest." Puck beamed. "I got mine at fourteen."

"That's incredible!" The Avatar mused. "And these bison are sooo cute I want to take one with me when I leave."

"I bet that can be arranged. You are part airbender after all. Well it's been great ladies, but the Puckster has to retire for the evening. If you are in need of a good time don't hesitate to come find me. And tell your hot water tribe friend the same." He winked and headed out of the room, earning another eye roll from Santana.

"What a pig." The firebender remarked.

"I thought he was kind of funny, but I'm still confused how he's considered a monk." Responded Brittany.

"Yeah I don't think he's exactly the monk type."

"So how was your ride over here? Did Sister Tina say anything interesting?" The earthbender asked.

"She said I shouldn't give up on blue firebending and that there is a way to control it without it controlling me."

"That's amazing San! What is it?" The blonde sat down on one of the hay bales causing a grunt to come from one of the babies.

"That's the thing, she didn't really tell me. She just said it was the hardest emotion to feel, but the truest and most pure. One that is more powerful then hate or anger or sadness. There are so many feelings out there, and even if I figure out the right one, how am I supposed to draw from it on cue. The other ones are easy, just think about my past, ugh this is so complicated." The brunette rambled.

Brittany snickered.

"What's so funny?" Santana asked.

"It's so simple Santana. The most powerful emotion is love. You have to draw from those you love.."

The firebender looked over at the blonde and smiled. She leaned over and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek and as she timidly began to move her head back, she felt a force on the back for her neck pull her back in. The brunette was met with a soft pair of lips that she had gotten to feel with her own once before, but had not quite gotten to take in until now. She was surprised at first, but caught on quickly and was not going to break the connection anytime soon. The two just kept kissing, no desire to do anything further than to let their affection be known, until they heard a loud bang and another grunt coming from a baby bison. This grunt was not like the previous, it was obvious it was out of terror.

The next thing Santana knew she was on the ground in pain with an arrow lodged in her arm. She could see a bunch of masked men tying up the bison so they could no longer fly and she tried to turn to see why Brittany wasn't doing anything to stop them. When the firebender was finally able to locate the blonde, she saw her laying unconscious with a large gash on her head. All of the sudden, the Avatar opened her eyes to reveal bright blue lights behind the lids. The girl stood and spun a vortex of air around her body and as the air was spinning around her, she would let incredibly powerful whips of air out of the vortex and on to the men one by one. One all the men were unmoving on the floor, the Avatar used her air whips to slice through the restraints on the bison before the vortex slowly came to a stop. He eyes changed back to normal before they closed and the girl fell to the ground, once again unconscious. Fighting the urge to shut her eyes became too much for Santana and she too, closed her eyes, unconscious.

* * *

Cliffhanger much. Sorry guys. But what do you think about Puck? I'm thinking it'll be interesting if he is similar to Aang in that he has a sense of humor and thinks about fun and inventive ways to airbend, but he will still have his Puck personality of course. Hope the chapter wasnt too bad :)


	7. Master Puck

Sorry about my much slower updates. Life gets in the way sometimes. But I love this story and reviewing and everything is really appreciated to give me feedback and help me to write what you want to see happen.

I don't own Glee or Avatar.

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

"Avatar Brittany wake up!"

Brittany's eyes flickered open and saw the face of Puck staring back at her. He had been trying to shake her awake for a couple minutes until she finally came to.

"W-what's going on Puck?" The blonde questioned.

"Santana's been shot with an arrow and we need to get help. I wanted to make sure you were okay before I left." The monk answered.

"I"M FINE! I"M NOT THE ONE WITH AN ARROW IN MY ARM YOU IDIOT! Go get Quinn, she's a healer, maybe she can help Santana." Puck bowed his head in shame before running off to get the waterbender.

"Santana please wake up."

After a minute of shaking, the firebender opened her eyes and started to mumble.

"Thank the spirits you are alright Santana. You need to stay with me okay? Puck is getting help."

After minutes of staring and mumbling, "Britt, behind you." Was the first intelligible thing out of the brunette's mouth.

The Avatar flipped around just in time to see a man load his bow and release the arrow straight at her. She shot a fire stream right at the arrow, disintegrating the it in seconds. The poacher had already reloaded, but before he could shoot, Brittany sent another flame to torch the whole bow causing the man to yell out in pain from the burn on his hands. The other four men started to awaken and pick themselves back up. Three of them plus the archer charged toward Brittany. The blonde knew she could not, consciously, take on all four of these men at once. She had to do something big so she grounded her feet, bent her knees, aimed her hands at the closest pillar. It took a lot of strength but she managed to dislodge the large column from the rest of the wall. She sent it flying at the four men and it hurdled three into the wall. The earthbender was catching her breath when the fourth man caught her off guard and sent a *fire comet her way. Brittany cowered in fear, not knowing how to counter such powerful firebending and not being able to get out of the way due to the size of the attack. Just then, Puck jumped, landed a couple feet in front of the fire comet, lifted up a staff and whipped it down. This caused a huge gust of air to blow the comet and the man into the same wall as his friends. The fifth and final man caught Puck from the back, pinned him down and drew a sword. The airbender inhaled deep and exhaled enough air to send the man flying into the ceiling. Brittany caught him with a rock from the debris and sent it flying towards the other men passed out on the wall.

"Mike, tie them up!" Puck shouted as a tall man and Tina hurried into the room, followed closely by Quinn.

"Thank goodness Quinn you have to help her!" Brittany grabbed her friend's hand and led her to Santana. The brunette was trying desperately to keep her eyes open.

"Nice bending Avatar." Santana smiled though the pain.

* * *

There was a knock on the girls' door and Brittany sprang up to get it. She did not want to disturb Quinn while she worked on Santana, so walked out of the room and greeted sister Tina.

"How is she?" The Sister asked.

"Quinn finally got the arrow out but she said it hit her in some artillery or something so she lost a lot of blood really quickly but thankfully Quinn stopped it. She is trying her best to patch the whole but Santana keeps shrieking in pain. Please tell me you at least got some information out of those rat vipers."

"No I'm afraid not Brittany. Mike and Noah have been questioning them all morning but they are not giving us any answers." Tina answered causing the Avatar to pout. "Noah said you went into The Avatar State during their attack. Have you done this before?"

Brittany thought back to the only other time she went into The Avatar State.

"I just remember all this power surging through me, but I had no control over my actions. I killed some animals." The blonde paused and thought about regaining consciousness and seeing those dead wolf bats on the ground next to a dying Lord Tubbington. "They deserved it, they were hurting my friend, but I've never killed anything before and i hated losing my control like that. I know if I had been aware of what I was doing, I wouldn't have killed them. Is there someone here who could teach me how to control it?" The Avatar questioned.

"I'm afraid only sages, and your occasional guru, know how to master The Avatar State. I'm sure the Earth Sages are waiting until you master the elements to teach you. I bet they didn't expect you to really need the Avatar state on your journey." The nomad answered. "But, you do have access to thousands of people who have mastered it before, and you don't have to go anywhere to find them."

"Really? Who?"

Tina smacked her palm to her face. "Your past lives my dear!"

"Oh yeah... well then we have the teensy tiny little problem that I don't know how to enter the spirit world." Brittany sheepishly looked at the nomad.

"Do you forget where we are Avatar Brittany? The Eastern Air Temple is one of the most spiritual places in this world. If there was ever a place to get in touch with the spirit world it's right here. Meditate on it a while and I bet you will find the answers you seek." The Avatar was starting to notice that Tina had an amazing ability to be super helpful and super unhelpful all at the same time.

"Thank you Sister. Let me know if there is any progress with those poachers okay?"

"Of course Avatar. Also the sisters wanted me to tell you lunch is ready and it will be brought to your room so Quinn and Santana can get some too." Tina walked down the hallway and out of sight.

Brittany was not really in the mood for some more vegetarian food, so she quickly made sure Santana was okay before going off in search of Puck.

* * *

"I get it blondie, I'm hot, your'e hot, you want us to get all up close and sweaty and you think the only way to do that is if I become your airbending teacher. All you had to do was ask babe. Wait until I tell everyone down south that I got with the Avatar."

"Puck stop! There is no way you are allowed to make those kind of comments. Isn't it like, against your monkness or something? Wait, in the letter Tina sent me it said the guys from the north came to help. You're from the south? Also in all seriousness, I want you to be my teacher because you are an incredible bender and I think you could make airbending fun."

"I choose to ignore some parts of our culture. Preserving the nomad way of life is fine and all, but there is no way the Puckster is becoming a monk, I love the ladies too much. But yeah a lot of the brothers from the south have their hands full with all the little kiddies they have to teach, so I'm the only one from the south that volunteered because all the other guy my age were still working on their mastery tattoos... Suckers. But thanks, being called a good bender means a lot coming from the Avatar. I bet you I can make airbending your favorite element!" Puck gave her a mega watt smile.

"So you'll be my teacher!?" The blonde jumped up and down with excitement.

"Totally! Think of all the cred I'll get with the monks when they find out I was the Avatar's airbending master. Not to mention your friends, man are they hot. But don't you worry your pretty little head, I know the bitchy firebender is off limits, doesn't mean I can't stare."

"What do you mean off limits?" Brittany blushed and wondered how he could possibly know.

"Well," Puck began. "I was on my way out when I heard Santana start talking about blue fire. Naturally I was interested and started to walk back to join in the conversation. But then, I got a nice eye full of something wonderful. I mean, how do you think I got to the accident so fast? When Santana got shot, I was so ready to step in and whoop ass, but you started glowing, did some pretty amazing aribending, and I guess you know the rest. Don't worry Britt, I wont tell anyone if you don't want.

"I don't know whether to hit or thank you right now Puck."

"That's master Puckerman to you pupil. There will be no hitting of your airbending teacher or I will make you run laps." The nomad feigned seriousness as he 'disciplined' the Avatar.

Brittany gave Puck a hug and kiss on the cheek before waving him goodbye and running off to tend to Santana.

* * *

It was just after dinner time and Quinn joined the others, for a much needed break, while Brittany and a recently awakened and mostly healed Santana ate in their room.

"How are you felling?" Brittany asked her friend.

"A little woozy and my arm hurts like a bitch, but it's to be expected I guess. Brittany, I don't know how much of that whole ordeal you remember, but before I passed out, you were incredible. I've only heard rumors of The Avatar State, but from what I've heard, it's all the power of your past lives transferred to you. Did you feel different?"

"It feels like power definitely, but it's more than that because I have their knowledge as well. If I knew how to control it, it could be awesome, but I don't and it's scary." The earthbender answered honestly. "Puck is going to teach me airbending!"

"Ugh. Why him? He's so gross." Groaned Santana.

"He's not so bad. He saw us kissing and he was really nice about it when I talked to him. He said he wouldn't tell anyone and that he wouldn't try anything with you because you are off limits." Brittany decided to leave off the staring comment, it wouldn't really help her argument.

"HE WHAT?!" The brown eyes of the firebender grew twice their normal size.

"San it's no big deal." The blonde paused. "Unless you are ashamed you kissed me." Then came the pout.

"Dammit Brittany, no pouting. I guess I just didn't expect Puck to be the first person to know is all. You're right, it's not a big deal. And of course I'm not ashamed."

"Ashamed of what?" Quinn asked as she came in through the door.

"Uhh, ashamed of getting hurt and making everybody else fight while I just lay there." Santana quickly recovered earning a confused face from Brittany.

"And you shouldn't be, you were caught off guard. It could have happened to anyone. So I've been meaning to ask what you girls were doing with the baby bison so late at night. That's a weird place to be period..."

"We were just wandering when we ran into Puck and San asked him to take us somewhere cool and that's where he took us." The taller blonde looked over at Santana to communicate to the brunette that she would play along. "Then those guys came in and hurt Santana and I went all Avatar glowy eyes and Puck went to get help."

"Well, I'm just glad you two are relatively okay. I guess that was just a little taste of what we are in for during our stay here. I think tomorrow we should get started with a game plan and debriefing and such. Oh Britt, I almost forgot! Congrats on the new airbending teacher! He's pretty cute. To bad he's a monk and wouldn't be into me." Quinn looked down dejected as the other two cracked up.

"Quinn, he's into any girl with a pulse." Santana sniped, earning a light punch on the arm from Brittany.

"He did say he thought you were really pretty. And he doesn't really do the whole monk thing so you totally have a chance!" The Avatar added, trying to take Quinn's attention off what the brunette had said.

"Is he a player?" Obviously Brittany's attempt had failed.

"You know what, you find out for your self, I won't ruin him for you since your my friend." Brittany flashed the firebender a smile for the semi-nice comment.

"Fine I will! Do you start with him tomorrow Britt?" The waterbender asked.

"Yep. Bright and early..." The taller blonde frowned.

"Perfect. I'm coming. Now If you ladies will excuse me, I am ready to hit the hay."

"When are you not?" Santana fired.

"You know, you could be a little bit nicer to someone who just spent their whole day healing your sorry ass." Quinn smiled teasingly and went to the washroom to get herself ready for bed.

"So I take it we aren't telling Quinn." Brittany observed.

"Britt, I'm just a little confused on where we stand and the less people that know right now the better."

"That's okay, I think I understand. But could we maybe kiss again?" The blonde blushed causing Santana to blush, through her darker complexion, as well.

"I think that could be arranged." Both girls leaned in when the door started to push inwards and they rapidly broke apart.

"Forgot my toothbrush." Quinn mentioned nonchalantly as she grabbed it and walked back out the door.

"Dammit Qui-." Santana's curse was stopped by the Avatar's mouth in a chaste kiss before the blonde giggled and followed Quinn to the washroom to get herself ready for bed.

* * *

*Fire comet: An advanced form of the fire stream in which the user pressurizes the fire into a ball, and then shoots it toward the enemy. (Definition from Avatar Wiki.)

Sorry if there are any bad mistakes, proofing is not my favorite activity.


	8. The Element of Freedom

A little airbending fun for you all before I get back to the plot.

I don't own Glee or Avatar.

Enjoy.

* * *

Santana was tugging at her new itchy orange collar of her nomad getup and trying to get both her feet to tuck under her legs. Quinn was switching between scrunching her face as tightly as it would go, and looking around at the others sitting around her. Brittany was spinning some levitating rocks around one hand while her other pet Lord Tubbington Jr. Puck was asleep and starting to drool. Tina's morning meditation had been going on for about fifteen minutes now and the girls were having some trouble to say the least. The girls had been encouraged to go before Brittany and Puck started their lesson. Mike, Tina, and three other sisters all had their eyes closed as Tina chanted the mantra, non of them bearing witness to the four "attempting" to meditate.

"Now take your final inhale through your nose." The sound of Tina actually speaking snapped them into attention, Brittany and Santana now mirroring Quinn's tight squinty face. "And exhale through your mouth as you open your eyes." The Sister looked around at what looked to be everyone opening their eyes after a very successful meditation session. "Puckerman, you can open your eyes now we are through."

A loud snore echoed through the room earning Puck a slap from Santana who was seated next to him.

"Wha... Oh.. OOOOM." He took a big inhale though his nose and shit his eyes. "Oooom."

"Noah stop! We have finished the meditation. Now if you would be so kind as to begin teaching the Avatar some airbending. That is of course, if you are finished with your nap." The Sister whispered something to Mike before she and the other sisters left the room.

* * *

Puck gave Brittany a staff, just like the one he has carried with him since the moment he and the Avatar met.

"This is a glider, nomads use it as a weapon, and for transportation. If you are going to be an airbender, you need a glider so I made you one myself." Puck beamed with pride. "But, gliders are pretty advanced so we will get to that later on."

"Thank you Puck!" Brittany examined her staff in awe.

"Airbending is the opposite of Earth in pretty obvious ways. Air is all about detachment and freedom, whereas Earth is substance and stability. Since you are an Earthbender by birth, a lot of what I am going to teach you is not going to make sense. Lucky for you, I am not the most traditional airbender; so bare with me. The airbending move I find most similar to earthbending is just a simple air blast. It is also very similar to a fire jet of some sort. The blast does not really rely on momentum, but more the bender's own strength to propel the air forward. Think about it like you would be propelling a rock or some fire forward, but instead of first picking up or gathering the element, it is already there in front of you. All you have to do is use your own strength to make it move."

The way Puck was explaining it made enough sense to the blonde. Just push the air as if there was already a rock or some fire. That sounded so easy, just skip the first step. The first time Brittany tried, all she accomplished was giving the air a high five.

"Just because you are not being physical with the element before you strike, does not mean it's not there. Be aware of the air around you, just as you are aware of the earth below you and the sun above you. It's in your body even." Puck took in a huge breath of air and let it out, propelling himself backwards.

Brittany took a breath as well and thought about what Puck was trying to say. It became a little more confusing. There was nothing tangible there, but yet she was supposed to use this nothing as a weapon. As if reading her thoughts, Puck had a new idea.

"This might be easier. I am going to collect some air into a ball and toss it to you, I want you to keep it spinning and shoot it back at me. This way it's a physical thing to manipulate."

Puck started swirling his hands around in a circle which formed a decent sized ball of air in front of him. He pushed his right hand out in a half circle toward Brittany very slowly. The Avatar caught the ball and it started instantly to dwindle out.

"Keep it alive!" Puck encouraged.

Brittany started to mimic the airbender's previous motions and the ball started spinning faster and grew back to it's normal size.

"I'm doing it!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Now send it back to me." The nomad directed.

The ball had started spinning quite fast due to Brittany's excitement and as she moved to send it back, it shot out of her hands as a mini tornado right at the unsuspecting boy. He was luckily able to deflect the tornado and send it away from him, however, it was sent right to where Mike, Quinn and Santana were standing causing them to be flown across the room and knocked over.

"Maybe a little more control but you just did some serious airbending babe."

"Sorry everyone!" Brittany ran over to her toppled friends. "Are you all okay."

Santana completely ignored the blonde and marched over to Puck. "Mister so called airbending master can't even control a little gust of wind? You're on my list buddy, you better watch it or I'll go all Jang Hui on your ass."

"San it's okay it was my fault, please don't be mad a Puck." Brittany put her hand calmingly on the brunette's shoulder.

"Fine, your teacher is safe for now. But it sure as hell wasn't your fault, you've not an airbender yet." Santana responded.

The firebender walked back to where she had been standing and Puck made whip sounds only loud enough for the three of them to hear. This caused Brittany to giggle and a death glare from Santana.

"Staff time." The air nomad announced.

"Wait, I thought you said that was advanced."

"Well I needed to make sure you could physically airbend before I sent you out into the sky. But, I think you're ready."

Mike stepped in. "You are not suggesting you are going to teach her to fly after only one display of airbending are you?"

"No. I'm not suggesting it, that's what is going to happen. You can go and report to Tina if you want to; but at the end of the day, the Avatar chose me to be her teacher and I will teach her my way so step off bro." Mike nodded and took a step back to show Puck he had the floor. "Good. So first, what I want you to practice is first opening the glider. Think like a hand held fan. Whip it open; but instead of the flick of your wrist, use your airbending to get it to unfold."

Surprisingly, Brittany got it the first time.

"That's perfect! Now close it the same way."

After a couple of practice rounds, Puck taught her the next step.

"Okay, so now to get the feel of the glider, I want you to try and create just enough air from your feet to push you off the ground." The nomad instructed.

This one was harder for the Avatar. She was used to feeling earth propel her, almost always having solid ground directly underneath her feet. Letting go was going to be difficult.

"The idea is to get yourself just enough off the ground with your glider so that the wind catches the wing and you can start the gliding. When you pick up that current, your airbending will keep you flying and allow you to maneuver in anyway you want to without being at the mercy of the current. You need temporarily let go of your connection to the ground, and trust that the air will carry you if you let it."

Brittany took another deep breath and mentally kissed the ground goodbye as she jumped up and then shot the air out of her feet and sent herself about five feet into the air.

"That's awesome Britt!" Quinn cheered.

"Okay Mikey, grab grouchy pants over there and I'll get Quinn, who I must say is looking hot in her nomad outfit. Lets go for a ride." Quinn blushed as Puck took her hand and positioned himself so one of his hands was in the center front of the glider and the other was securely around the waterbender's waist. Mike did the same with Santana.

"Okay Brittany, put your hands on the top bar of the wing on either side, jump up, catch the wind, and then tuck your feet behind those bars back there once you have caught the wind. Good luck!" The nomad walked to the open window area of the room and positioned himself on the ledge. He shot himself and Quinn about fifteen feet up and out the window before diving down and swooping to a steady level. Quinn was screaming the whole way.

"Good luck Britt-Britt." Santana wished before Mike ejected them similarly out the window.

When Brittany got up to the ledge and looked down, there was no ground to be seen. No earth to be her 'safety net' or anything of the sort. She was terrified and was about to climb back into the window, when Puck and Quinn flew by and he did a sharp turn causing a huge gust of wind to knock Brittany out the window and she started to plummet. After a second or two of pure panic, Brittany got her feet where they were supposed to be and tried to manipulate the air around her to get her wings moving with the current. She did the only thing she could think of and let go of her right hand and sent a fire jet out to get her feet and stomach at the same level. Quickly grabbing back on to the bar, she began to glide and feel the air all around her. She started to get comfortable and adventurous as she made turns and even a dive or two, no longer having to firebend to keep her balance, she was airbending instead.

"You got it pupil Brittany!" Puck yelled. "Let's see if you can land!"

"Landing's the easy part Puck." Brittany yelled back.

"I hear by declare Earthbending cheating. You Earthbend you fail." At that, Puck began his and Quinn's descent.

'Dammit' The Avatar thought to herself.

She took the dive and plateaued about fifty feet above the ground where everybody else had already landed.

"Get a little lower, take your feet out, and let them dangle. Then close your staff like you practiced and use it to airbend and gently land on the ground." Mike yelled up.

Brittany did almost exactly that accept when she closed her glider, she started falling too fast and was a couple feet above ground before she sent a quick burst of air to keep her from crashing and she landed on her feet for a second before falling right over.

"Ooh so close." Said Puck. Not bad for your first time airbending/ gliding. I'd say you're a natural... for an earthbender that is.


End file.
